Kurumu Kurono
Genbu '''(ゲンブ "玄武" Genbu) / '''Kurumu Kurono (黒乃 胡夢 Kurono Kurumu): appears as the ally / mascot of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. She was Moka's familiar represented the Black Tortoise of the North, and she is the character and her alternate version of "Rosario + Vampire". She appears in episode 26 from "Okinawa Arc" as a former Villain, and fights alongside of Leontes to released Orochi. It was revealed in episode 33 that she is underwent of brainwashing by Issa, but she was purified, while Moka seal the pact with her and joined them. She's the only to not being reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. As Genbu, she was a black tortoise-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Fuyu" ("~ Winter" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Winter" (冬の式神 Fuyu no Shikigami) and her element is Water and represented Gentleness. Appearance: In her civilian form, Kurumu has light ocean blue hair with a ponytail, which is tied back with a purple maid-like headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and also has big breasts which she takes great pride in. Kurumu had a new outfit inspired by an alchemist, with a leather skirt. A butler vest, a bow tie around of her neck, gloves and leather boots. She wears a steampunk goggles on her head. In "Okinawa Arc", she wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt. Kurumu also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. When she transforms into her succubus form, she has purple wings and tail, as well as long fingernails and claws. As Genbu, she look like as a black turtle and she is on all fours. She had a black turtle shell with her Succubus purple wings and tail. A purple turtle head and four purple legs. She had goggles on her head, and a bow tie around the neck. She has leather gloves on her legs forward. Her appearance is based on the Black Tortoise of the North and a steampunk aviator. Personality: She acts cold and arrogant to attract boys, but Kurumu is very confident in her beauty. Kurumu usually teases her rivals about how she is much more beautiful than them. Kurumu is a very cheerful and self confident girl. At a glance, Kurumu could get the impression of being childish and selfish, however, she's actually more mature and kind hearted, as she truly cares about her friends and would gladly risk her life for their sakes. She is quite stubborn and brave and a loyal person who wants to win. History: Past: . Becoming Genbu: The Shikigami of Winter: . Sealed the Pact and Becoming Moka's Familiar: . Relationships: Family Ageha Kurono: Her mother, she is a succubus like her. Friends Moka Akashiya: Her friend rival, she was jealous of her for the love for Tsukune. Moka who become an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, Cure Izanami. She was currently Moka's familiar after she becoming Genbu: The Shikigami of Winter. Yukari Sendo: One of her friends. Mizore Shirayuki: One of her friends. Despite that Kurumu and Mizore are rivals, they are very close and fall in love. Tsukune Aono: Her close friend and love interest since meet. Ruby Tojo: One of her friends. Ginei Morioka: One of her friends. Kokoa Shuzen: One of her friends. Abilities / Powers Summoning Moka used her Summoning Smartphone, she can summoning Genbu and bring her out from her Summoning Smartphone after she says "Descending God Summoning!" (降神 召喚 Kōjin Shōkan!)" and draws a kanji "水 (Mizu)" on the screen, a black seal with the kanji arise and the water geyser appeared from the ground and Genbu appears out of the water geyser. Transformations She can be transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy with her own will. Into the transformation sequence with the water motif as background, Kurumu draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "水 (Mizu)", while the seal appears under from Kurumu, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, a black turtle shell appears on her body, while her Succubus purple wings and tail are appeared. Her arms and legs are turned into four purple turtle legs, then her head became a purple turtle head while her purple eyes turned into golden, she had goggles appears on her head, and a bow tie around the neck. Finally, she has leather gloves on her legs forward, she transformed into Genbu: The Shikigami of Winter and the transformation sequence is complete. Her appearance is based on the Black Tortoise of the North and a steampunk aviator. Hybrid-form As her hybrid-form, Kurumu drawing with her fingers a pentagram, while the seal appears under from Kurumu, and the transformation sequence begins. Attacks Imperial Water Gun (皇室の水鉄砲 Kōshitsu no Mizudeppō) - As Genbu, her main attack, she launched a water cannon to her target. Black Winter Ring (黒冬指輪 Kokutō Yubiwa) -. Steam Eruption (水蒸気噴火 Suijōki Funka) - Rain Dance (雨乞いの踊り Amagoi no Odori) - Aquatic Alchemist: Philosopher's Stone (): Etymology Kurono '''(黒乃) – Kurono meaning "Belonging to Dark", because Kurumu using darkness. '''Kurumu (胡夢) – Kurumu meaning "to Wrap Up". Genbu '''(ゲンブ "玄武") '''– Genbu meaning "Black Tortoise" or "Black Warrior" in Japanese. It was the one of the Four Holy Beasts in Chinese Mythology, it is represented the North and the Winter Season. Songs: Kurumu's voice actor, Fukuen Misato, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ohara Sayaka who voices Hermione De Borromeo, Chiba Saeko who voices Azmaria Hendric Watanabe Akeno, who voices Jo Carpenter, and Minagawa Junko who voices Ion Fortuna. Singles: * Black Tortoise of the North. * Secret Winter. Duets: * Five Elements (Along with Ohara Sayaka, Chiba Saeko, Watanabe Akeno and Minagawa Junko). * Deadly Winter (Along with Mizuki Nana). Trivia: * Kurumu is was the third ally/mascot who is not a human after Jo/Kirin and Ion/Byakko. * As a Shikigami-Fairy, her appearance is based of the "Black Tortoise of the North" in the Chinese mythology, her name Genbu sharing with the same name in Japanese, and she was incarnated by the winter season. * Kurumu is the only to not being reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy after death. * She is the first fairy to manipulate water (only after being a Shikigami-Fairy), the second is Viviane. * Along with her mother Ageha, Kurumu is the only to being a Succubus. * She had the same Japanese Voice actor Fukuen Misato, with Yin of "Darker Than Black" and also Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy from "Smile Pretty Cure!". * Her Zodiac Sign is Leo. * Her birthday was August 2nd, as Aida Mana's birthday is August 4th. * Kurumu has her own mother and has never of her biological father in the unknown circumstances. * Kurumu/Genbu is the second ally/mascot where her birthday was revealed, the first is Azmaria/Seiryu. * Her alternate version in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is a Shikigami-Fairy, but her personality is the same and she's still a Succubus comparated the original Kurumu from "Rosario + Vampire".Category:CharactersCategory:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters